


Stiles HUNTER Stilinski

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, John Stilinski is dead, M/M, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: — Какого черта, Стайлз?— Не переживай, Дерек, ты нам не нужен, — Стайлз подошел ближе и уменьшил мощность тока. — Мы выманим Питера, а потом я буду решать, что делать с тобой дальше.





	Stiles HUNTER Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Dey Shark  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Дерек медленно моргнул и с силой сжал руки в кулаки, всматриваясь в темноту комнаты. Он уже потерял счет времени и не мог предположить, сколько провел в сыром холодном подвале, прикованный к стене цепями, по которым непрерывно бьет ток. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы удерживать голову ровно.

Кажется, его поймали около суток назад, а может и двое. Но с тех пор, как он очнулся здесь, никто не удосужился спуститься к оборотню. О происходящем напоминали только боль и кошмарная усталость.

Но вот над головой раздались шаги, и громко скрипнула металлическая дверь, пропуская внутрь тусклый свет и едва различимую тень человека. Дерек с трудом поднял голову и на секунду зажмурился, когда под потолком зажглись яркие лампы, едва не ослепив привыкшего к темноте оборотня.

— Я уже думал, что ты здесь подох, — ровный мелодичный голос заставил Дерека вздрогнуть, широко распахнув глаза. Перед ним стоял Стайлз. Чертов Стилински, который так раздражал, постоянно путаясь под ногами. Который так часто им помогал, разрабатывая планы и предупреждая об опасностях. Который казался сильнее всех окружающих его оборотней вместе взятых, потому что никто и никогда не видел, чтобы он хоть раз надломился. По крайне мере, не при посторонних. Который еще месяц назад смущено заламывал пальцы и неразборчиво бормотал что-то о чувствах и глупых оборотнях. С которым Дерек уже две недели просыпался по утрам в одной кровати…

— Какого черта, Стайлз?

— Не переживай, Дерек, ты нам не нужен, — Стайлз подошел ближе и уменьшил мощность тока. — Мы выманим Питера, а потом я буду решать, что делать с тобой дальше.

— Стайлз, что это за хрень? Ты и охотник? Ничего более бредового я в жизни не видел, — Дерек невольно дернул руками и глухо зарычал. Он не желал верить, что в очередной раз ошибся. А ведь Дерек уже было решил, что ему наконец повезло с выбором.

— Когда мне было тринадцать, моего отца убил оборотень. На моих глазах, Дерек. Он лишил меня того, что осталось от моей семьи, — Стайлз подошел ближе и уперся руками в стену, всматриваясь в затуманенные болью глаза оборотня. — Меня усыновили. Моя новая семья не была охотниками, но они дружили с Арджентами, которые быстро меня завербовали. Удивительно, правда? Ведь Джерард был много раз до этого в Бикон Хиллз, но никто из вас этого даже не заметил, — Стайлз положил ладонь на небритую щеку Дерека и грустно улыбнулся. — Я не хотел в это тебя втягивать, но твой дядя заслужил смерти, и ты сам это знаешь.

— Не неси чепухи. Ты не убийца. Еще больший, чем Скотт. Ты не сможешь этого сделать, — Дерек поджал губы, ощущая ласковые поглаживания тонких пальцев. Это же был _его_ Стайлз. Мальчишка, не умеющий вовремя замолчать. Тот, кто даже сейчас смотрел на него все так же влюбленно.

— Дерек, на моих руках уже есть чужая кровь, — Стайлз шагнул еще ближе и прижался щекой к обнаженному плечу, и Дерек почувствовал, как тот дрожит. — Я боюсь, что если они потребуют, то я убью тебя. Я не доверяю самому себе, Дерек.

— Зато я доверяю тебе. Я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь. Взгляни на меня, Стайлз, — дождавшись, когда парень вновь поднимет голову, Дерек потянулся вперед и поцеловал его в лоб. — Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит. И не понимаю, на чьей ты стороне. Но если ты испытываешь ко мне хоть что-то… Подумай, что ты делаешь. Убийство Питера не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

— Не приведет к хорошему меня или тебя, Дерек? За кого ты боишься? Что я убью своего десятого оборотня или что ты станешь омегой? — Стайлз неожиданно жестко прищуривается, и Дерек чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Он впервые видел Стайлза таким.

— Не стоит делать этого…

— Давай я сам решу, что мне делать, — Стайлз оттолкнулся от стены и резко переключил рубильник, добавив ток. Дерек взвыл от боли и неожиданности, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на фигуре все еще любимого человека.

— Стайлз…

— Тебе остается только ждать своего приговора, — быстро прервал он Дерека, нервно одернув рукава своей толстовки. — Мне правда жаль, Дерек, но я хочу чтобы ты кое-что знал. Я не Эллисон. И я убью при необходимости, даже если буду ненавидеть себя всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Ради чего? — Дерек выпустил тихий вой из груди, не в силах сдерживать удушающую боль.

— Чтобы выжить. Я не часть вашей стаи, я часть семьи. Той самой, которой меня лишили.

— И что бы они сейчас сказали?

— Это уже не важно. Их ведь больше нет, — Стайлз резко развернулся и твердым шагом направился к лестнице, обернувшись перед выходом. — Никто из вас не сможет меня понять.

— Я знаю, — Дерек едва мог связно говорить, но он все равно собрался с последними силами. — Я не пытаюсь тебя понять, Стайлз… Я хочу помочь.

— Тогда просто прими происходящее. Мне тоже не просто.

Громкий лязг металлической двери разрезал жизнь Дерека на «до» и «после». Он тяжело повис на цепях и низко опустил голову. Он не винил Стайлза, нет. Он действительно хотел помочь, вопрос в том, хотел ли Стайлз принять его помощь.

***

По внутренним часам Дерека прошло еще около двух суток. Стайлз больше не приходил, вместо него спускались незнакомые парни, два раза приносившие еду и воду. Они с ненавистью косились на оборотня, но не пытались приблизиться к нему без необходимости. Дерек тешил себя мыслью, что Стайлз запретил причинять ему боль. Ведь ее и так было предостаточно.

Когда дверь вновь открылась, Дерек уже знал, кто это. Он чувствовал запах страха, волнения и непередаваемой грусти. А еще запах крови. Казалось, он пропитал каждую клетку стройного тела.

— Питер мертв, — голос Стайлза ломкий, тихий и безжизненный, и волк Дерека громко завыл, желая оказаться ближе к своей паре, успокоить и зализать его раны. Но Дерек знал, что это чужая кровь.

— Ты убил его, — это не вопрос, но Стайлз утвердительно кивнул, выключая ток и не поднимая блестящих глаз.

— Он не был удивлен. Зато Скотт потерял дар речи, — он хрипло рассмеялся и подошел ближе, освобождая руки Дерека из оков. — Теперь я точно не в вашей стае. Они меня ненавидят.

— Они поймут, когда ты…

— Нет, Дерек. Я уезжаю, — Стайлз осторожно поддержал ослабшего оборотня и уткнулся лицом в его шею, жадно вдыхая его запах. — Прости меня. Так… Так правда было нужно. Я… Прости, Дерек.

Хейл почувствовал, как по его ключицам покатились чужие слезы и негромко зарычал, подняв дрожащую руку и аккуратно прижав к себе слабого человека.

— Я уеду с тобой.

— Дерек? — Стайлз резко вскинул голову и быстро обтер рукавом кофты лицо. — Как ты можешь…

— Я ненавидел Кейт, — Дерек глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. — Но я не могу себя даже заставить испытывать к тебе тоже самое.

— Ты идиот, — усмехнулся Стайлз, прикусив нижнюю губу. — Арджентам крупно не повезло с воспитанниками.

— Стайлз, ты можешь бросить меня, только убив.

— Ой, фу, не будем делать мелодраму, окей? — он недовольно фыркнул, помогая Дереку медленно идти в сторону выхода.

— Это был Питер, да? Тот, кто убил твоего отца.

— Да, это был его первый прорыв из комы.

— Стайлз, ты не должен себя винить. Я ведь тоже его убил.

— Но он был свихнувшимся!

— Он всегда был свихнувшимся. Мы все исправим. Хочешь, уедем в Мексику? — Дерек с усмешкой подергал бровями и ощутил, как Стайлза наконец начало отпускать.

— Иди к черту, мачо хренов!

Хриплый смех Дерека разбавлялся громкими ругательствами Стайлза, и Хейл понял, что они обязательно со всем разберутся.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
